


Fast Car

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Dom Josh, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Josh has a fast car and Tyler has nowhere to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually in the process of becoming a whole fic on my wattpad, @NightSkyTyler

Tyler slouched out of the store after his ten hour shift at a local convenient store. He felt like he could sleep for days and still feel at one percent.  
The cold Ohio weather bit at his exposed arms that poked out of his thin, polyester uniform. He practically had no protection from the harsh winds as it nipped at his skin.  
After dropping out of high school to help support his dad who was getting old and slowly fading from brain cancer Tyler got a job and supported his dad the best he could.  
Given he was a kid that was in desperate need of an education to be able to live properly in this world. His mom left when his dad started to go.  
She claimed she couldn't handle seeing him that way, but she expected Tyler to. He had to quit school and pick up as many shifts as he could all while checking on his dad on every break.  
When his dad passed on two months ago Tyler was devastated. He wanted to leave this small town and never look back, but his junky car would never get him far and he didn't have any education for a decent job.  
He didn't blame his dad, he couldn't help that he was dealt a shitty hand. He blamed his mom for being a coward and running.  
She was selfish. She was worried about herself and she never once thought about how scared his dad was. He was forgetting a lot of things and he would stress himself out beyond what he should trying to remember the smallest of things.  
She never once thought about how Tyler felt crushed when his dad cried and sobbed out a choked, "why can't I remember?"  
Tyler was there when they first found the tumor. He remembers crying in his bed as he prayed go the god above it wasn't cancerous.  
God didn't grant him his wish.  
He walked the beat up sidewalk and stepped on fall leaves that crunched under the soles of his ragged black vans.  
His leg vibrated as he desperately dug in his pockets for the phone. Finally wrapping his hand around the hard, rubber case he pulls it out to see a message from his boyfriend.  
Joshie: Maybe you and I can go somewhere?  
        
Tyler: You're the one with a fast car.  
Tyler had met josh at the convenient store when the boy walked in and bought two red bulls and gave Tyler one after he had paid.  
He had given Tyler a genuine smile as he leaned his elbows against the counter.  
"Such a pretty boy shouldn't look that tired," is what he said and successfully managed to make Tyler's body emit a small giggle.  
He kept coming back after that and he'd always buy Tyler redbull or candy. He had felt dead, but Josh sparked a little flame of life with his witty jokes and pretty smiles.  
It wasn't a big spark, like in books where people instantly fall in love and foget their sadness, no this was small and genuine.  
It was like the dead flicker of an almost empty lighter. The tiny sparks still make themselves present, but the lighter itself doesn't work. He wasn't completely broken, but he wasn't working either. He was an empty cigarette lighter and Josh was the stranger on the side of the street that offered him a light.  
He and Josh has been dating for a few months and Josh has practically moved in with the younger boy.  
Josh's dad had a drinking problem and tended to get out of hand when his head was clogged by the toxic cloud of alcohol that swam in his liver.  
Josh was well-off. His dad was rich and owned all kinds of fancy businesses, but he was hurt. He felt a different pain than Tyler, but they both knew they were in pain.  
A sleek matte black stingray pulled up and idled beside of him as he looked at the illegally dark tinted windows and smiled.  
"Pretty boy like yourself need a ride?"  
Tyler threw his head back and bared his neck to the sky as he showed off his crooked teeth.  
"My boyfriend might not like that," Tyler teased as he slipped into the passenger seat and leaned over while letting Josh's tongue slip past his parted lips.  
He felt alive when Josh touched him, even the purest of touches like hand holding sent electricity coursing through his blood stream.  
Tyler pulled back with the goofiest of smiles as Josh looked over at the boy in his front seat.  
"Run away with me?" Josh asked as he waited for the light to turn green.  
Tyler didn't even have to think before he nodded enthusiastically and watched as Josh stomped the gas pedal as the light switches from red to green.  
The small city behind them faded more and more with every second as Josh held Tyler's hand and raced down the streets.  
So this is what it feels like to be living.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Fast Car by Tracy Chapman.


End file.
